Naruto the Arm User
by Mark20020
Summary: When Naruto steals the forbidden scroll he gets more then he bargained for. Not only is a honoary konoha Genin but now he's in another world which some kind of Guardian says his dad visited. Naruto cross with Mar Heaven pairings NarutoXFemKyu maybe more
1. Chapter 1

"Normal,"

"**Occasional Kyuubi,"**

"­Techniques/ Activate Arm,"

'Thinking,'

Disclaimer: I don own Naruto or Mar (put the two dots over the a) Heaven

"Damn I failed again," Naruto says as he sat down on a swing in the academy playground.

"You know you can still pass… all you just need to do is get this one scroll for me," Naruto heard Mizuki said over his shoulder.

"Why should I? This is my third failure… I don't think I should even become a ninja now," Naruto said as he looked down.

"Aw come on Naruto it's an easy pass… and you'll learn a super cool technique from this scroll. Don't worry too much because it's a secrete way to pass so don't worry if some ninja come after you," Mizuki said hoping to raise Naruto's spirits.

"…Fine I'll do it," Naruto said as he stood up and left the area.

"Hehehe finally time to get out of this crappy village," Mizuki said as he disappeared also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the stupid scroll that Mizuki asked for me to bring," Naruto said as he looked at a huge scroll in the Hokage's office.

"Yes it is Naruto… but why would you need this?" Sarutobi asked.

"Gah… this is not good must use tactics… Orike no Jutsu,(Spelling)" Naruto shouted as he transformed into his girl form.

"Gahh…." Sarutobi let out as blood squirted from his nose.

"K.O." Naruto shouted as he took the huge scroll and left. "Why would anyone want to keep everything in a scroll like this?" Naruto asked as he continued on to his favorite spot in the woods.

"**Interesting… the brat might learn something from this," Kyuubi said from her cage. **

"What's this… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? That seem's easy enough," Naruto said as he continued reading the scroll. "Ehh how do I do this technique?" naruto asked no one in particular as he channeled his chakra and tried to complete his technique.

"**Baka… he's just channeling his chakra not controlling it… at that rate he won't be even able to create one clone… I wonder how he even does his henge?" Kyuubi thought as she watched him continue. **

"Gah this is frustrating," Naruto shouted as he sat down after his 19th try.

"**Try channeling your chakra slower and not as quickly as before… Also mold your chakra into your fingers more to bring out the technique," Naruto heard Kyuubi say in his head. **

"Ehh scary voice!!! Oh well this is what people must say about trusting the voice inside of you," Naruto said as he stood up and tried his technique again. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto shouted creating 2 copies of himself.

"Hey me," one of the clones said in front of Naruto.

"Eh me?" Naruto asked as he looked at himself.

"Yup I'm you and he's you… we're all you!" the first clone said as he raised his arms up to exclaimed his idea.

"…are you sure you're me?" the real Naruto asked as he stared at the first one.

"Yup," the 1st clone exclaimed as he went over to Naruto and put his arm around his neck.

"Am I really related to this guy?" the 2nd clone asked as he looked over at the 1st.

"Oh well… time to practice some more," the real Naruto said as he started to channel some more chakra.

"Hmm this is a weird scroll ehh," the 1st clone said as he looked it over.

"I'll say it even has our name on it," the 2nd clone said as he pointed at one section of the scroll.

"Ehhh you can't be serious can you?" the real Naruto said as he created another clone before rushing over to the scroll.

"We're serious see," the 2nd clone said as he pointed to the part that had his name on it.

"That's strange? Who would send something to me?" Naruto asked as he started to read the scroll.

_Dear Naruto_

_Hey how's things for ya… although I don't think I should really be asking you this because of your situation. I'll save your situation for later. For now let me ask you, have you ever had dreams where you are in a world not of ours; something that is beyond reality that you want to visit. Well if you are my son then you probably have experienced some of those dreams… most likely over a 100 times. Well to explain why I've been babbling on for a few sentences I'll just say that those dreams are real. _

"Ehhh?!?!?! You gotta be kidding me," Naruto said as he stopped reading.

"That would be exciting if we could go to that world ourselves," the 1st clone said as he stood thoughtfully.

"Let's just keep on reading. We might find something good," the 2nd clone said as he urged Naruto to read on further.

_Those dreams you keep on having are of another world one called Mar Heaven. It's a totally different world from where we, or you are right now. To explain why I'm talking of this world called Mar Heaven… I'll just say it now I want you to go there. Last time I was there, there was a war going on which I participated in but the war ended in a draw. Seeing nothing else I could do I left after the mourning of the hero's that died in the war. I felt guilty just leaving the world with nothing done so that is one of the reasons I want you to go to Mar Heaven in case Chess comes back. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Chess pieces were the bad side to the war and the Cross guard was the team I was in… basically the good side. We suffered many losses on our side… and 2 deaths 2 strange but strong men an off worlder like me and a farmer. Now about jumping this world to Mar Heaven use the ring attached to the scroll. As for the 2 other Arm's attached use the one that has a Wolf on it. I at least hope you can activate it… if you can Rush should help you with everything else. To activate the Arm though you have to channel your mana force something like chakra into the chain and just call out __Dimension Arm: Rush__ and the rest should work. Well I just hope you can help me alleviate the pain I've been feeling ever since I ran away… Make me proud._

_P.S. I don't know how to say this but… I was the fourth hokage that sealed the Kyuubi inside of you… I am truly sorry and I know nothing I do will ever get your forgiveness. Sorry for being such a selfish father._

_From your Dad_

_Namikaze Minato._

"…So we do have a dad," the 1st Naruto said in shock.

"Obviously how else would we have been born?" the 2nd Naruto said.

"Hmm… I always thought that I came from the stork like everyone else," the real Naruto said making the 2nd do a face plant onto the ground.

"Gah… how are we even the same?" the 2nd asked before looking at the scroll. "So I wonder where the 3 Arms are?" the 2nd asked as he looked over the scroll.

"Maybe we have to touch that circle?" the real Naruto asked as he went and touched the circle at the middle of the scroll.

"Now how would that be possible?" the 1st asked as the real Naruto touched the scroll.

Poof "It worked," Naruto said as he saw a ring, some kind of chain, and a weird bracelet. "So my father said to channel mana or something like that into the chain like thing right?" Naruto said as he started to channel his chakra into the chain.

"But the scroll said mana not…" the 2nd clone said only to be stopped by the real Naruto yelling.

"Guardian Arm: Rush," Naruto yelled expecting something to happen. For a second nothing happened until the chain started to glow before smoke covered the whole area.

"Bah Minato it's been 6 years since you used me so why now?" A voice came from the smoke cloud. A few seconds later all three Narutos saw in front of them a silver wolf twice as tall as Naruto and 3 times longer.

"It's a really huge doggy!" the 1st clone shouted as he saw what was in front of him.

"… isn't that a wolf?" the 2nd clone corrected the first.

"Still looks like a huge doggy," the 1st said as he stared at Rush.

"Eh? Where's Minato? He's the only one with my arm so he's the only one that could've summoned me," Rush said as he stared down at the 3 Naruto's.

"If you're talking about Namikaze Minato he's my dad… although I just learned about it today and it feels weird calling him my dad," Naruto explained to the wolf.

"I see… then where is Minato?" Rush asked once again.

"Umm… I'm not sure about that… but if my dad is really the fourth hokage then he is dead for all I know," Naruto said the last part slowly.

"I see, so Minato did accomplish his dream before dieing," Rush said thoughtfully.

"His dream?" Naruto asked in a puzzled tone.

"His dream was to become the 4th Hokage which he did. I'm proud of that boy," Rush said as he lifted his head in pride. "Boy if you're his son did you ever have dreams of Mar Heaven? Also why do I smell part fox in you?" Rush asked

"Well for the Mar heaven part, yes I have been having dreams about that place… mostly when I sleep during class," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "As for the part fox… if I'm correct my dad sealed Kyuubi inside of me which is a giant fox that… that… I stopped paying attention after the 9 tailed fox part," Naruto said causing everyone to fall on the ground.

"Baka… you're just like Minato… man like father like son as they say," Rush said as he shook his head. "So you wanna go to Mar heaven?" Rush finally asked in a serious voice which sent chills down the 3 Naruto's backs.

"Can we?" the real asked as the two others just stood there.

"I guess I can if we have the Arm Gate watcher clown," Rush began saying.

"Can you use an Arm?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Well… normally guardians can't use Arms… but I'm a special arm so I'm able to use them. As for why… I'm not sure why but I think Minato knew," Rush said as he put on a pensive face.

"Well my dad just left us 3 arms… as you say one of them was you while the other two are a bracelet and a weird ring," Naruto said as he showed Rush the two remaining arms.

"That's it!!!" Rush shouted as he looked at the ring in Naruto's hand. "Monban Piero(Gate watcher clown)… Minato must have had another one… which I can't believe," Rush said as he started to glow. "Another reason why I'm a special arm is because of this," Rush said as the light grew brighter causing the 3 Naruto's to close their eyes.

"What happened?" All three Naruto's asked as they opened their eyes to see an amazing sight in front of them. In front of them stood a man in a man in a silver coat and bamboo hat. He was about 6 ft tall and had yellow eyes which seemed to glow. (1)

"I see you're amazed by my new appearance," Rush said as he extended his arm (a body limb not the weapon). "Now give me the Monban Piero," Rush demanded which Naruto complied to. "We have company," Rush said as he put his arm back looking towards the tree behind him.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked as he came down from the tree.

"A friend of Naruto's," Rush said as he pointed over to the 3 Naruto's.

"Is this a trick? Because Naruto can't do a bunshin," Iruka said as he stood shell shocked by the sight in front of him.

"How mean Iruka-sensei… anyway this isn't bunshin it's Kage Bunshin," All three said as they gave a thumbs up position to Iruka.

"K-K-Kage Bunshin?!" Iruka shouted in shock and surprise.

"Yup and it was easy," Naruto said shocking Iruka even more.

"Well anyway Naruto… Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka asked as he punched all three Naruto's on the head. Surprisingly all three stayed.

"How mean," the real said.

"Iruka-sensei…" the 1st clone said.

"Mizuki sensei told us to steal the scroll and learn a technique from it," the 2nd clone finished.

"How… never mind that for now. Why would Mizuki ask you to steal…" Iruka began only to jump back when Rush said jump.

"We have another visitor," Rush said as he looked at the giant shuriken which stood where Iruka was before.

"Well I see you found Naruto for me Iruka," Mizuki said as he took off another shuriken from his back. "Let's see you dodge this time," Mizuki said as he threw the shuriken which went straight at the 3 Narutos.

"I don't think so, Weapon Arm: Moon Shards," Rush yelled as he extended his right arm to his side. Soon the bracelet on his arm shined before turning into rhombus like shards which floated around Rush. "Guard," Rush shouted causing the shards to converge in front of Naruto forming a moon like shield, which deflected the shuriken.

"Nani? What kind of weapon is that?" Mizuki asked as he looked at the shards breaking up to surround Rush again.

"A weapon that will defeat you," Rush said as the pointed his finger at Mizuki. "2 strikes," Rush said causing the shards to form 2 fairly large rhombus's which went straight at Mizuki.

"Crap," Mizuki said as he jumped up to dodge the attack.

"Stupid," Rush said as he pointed his finger up to point at Mizuki's new location. Receiving the new orders the 2 shards went straight for Mizuki's new location.

"What kind of weapon does this?" Mizuki asked as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Split," Rush said causing the 2 rhombus's to go in different directions surrounding Mizuki.

"You left Naruto open," Mizuki said as he drew a 3 kunai's and threw them each at a different Naruto.

"As if I would leave Naruto open," Rush said as he extended his left arm towards Naruto. "Dimension Arm: Wind Cutter," Rush said as the 3 kunai's were sliced in half by some wind.

"Nani?" Mizuki shouted as he saw the 3 kunai's deflected by wind.

"Time for me to shine," Naruto said as he finally decided to take some action. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," the three Naruto's shouted creating more then a 100 copies of Naruto around Mizuki. "This is payback Mizuki," the real Naruto shouted as all the clones charged in causing serious pain for Mizuki.

A huge beating later.

"Looks like I wasn't even needed for this battle," Rush said as he put his Arm's back to where they were.

"That was actually easy… especially with my clones," Naruto said as the clones gave a shout of enthusiasm before disappearing. "So when are we going?" Naruto asked as he faced Rush.

"Going, going where Naruto?" Iruka asked as he felt something that was going to impact him happen soon.

"Well… I figured this world had enough of Naruto so I'm off to another one with Rush's help," Naruto said as Rush put the dimension arm on his index finger.

"You can't go… what of your friends and everybody that cares for you?" Iruka asked trying to get Naruto to have second thoughts.

"The only one's that I consider closer to me is you and the Hokage… so I don't have much bonds holding me in this world… if I can though I'll try to return," Naruto said as Rush activated the Arm causing a huge gate to appear with a weird clown on it.

"The dice says 2 so only 2 can enter," a weird clown said as it stared at the 3 there.

"Come on Naruto let's go," Rush said as the gate started to open.

"Wait Naruto, before you go I have something to give you," Iruka said getting Naruto to come over to him. "Close your eyes Naruto," Naruto complied and soon felt something on his forehead. "Congratulations on becoming a Konoha Genin… you better come back," Iruka said as he felt Naruto hug him.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei… I'm sure I'll be back," Naruto said as he headed toward the gate.

"I wonder where we'll end up," Rush said as he and Naruto entered the gate.

"Hope that world is ready for someone like you Naruto," Iruka said as the gate disappeared leaving him alone with Mizuki. "Hey where's the scroll?" Iruka asked as he realized that there was no more scroll here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes to see a vast open plain in front of him.

"I'm not sure also… although right now that doesn't matter much… I need to just train you right now so you'll be able to use Arms," Rush said as he walked up behind Naruto.

"But I only have 1 more Arm left… and I'm not even sure what it does," Naruto said as he pulled out the bracelet from his pocket. The bracelet had a lightning bolt on it with yellow jewels encrusted on it.

"I haven't seen that Arm in a long time. Dimension Arm: Hirashin," Rush said in awe as he examined the arm in Naruto's hand.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked getting interested.

"Well this particular Arm causes time to slow down and then the user is able to move at insane speeds using the winds around him… sort of like a vortex to a certain point," Rush said as he stared at the arm some more. "Minato got this Arm when he was in Kaldea. It was made directly for him so normally only he should be able to use it… although you might be able to use it,"

"So how do I use it?" Naruto asked.

"Well you have to channel your mana into the Arm to get out the effect. To get a longer effect you just have to just increase your mana stores which you can do with training. As for the training don't worry I'll supervise your training… but seeing how long you kept me out you have a pretty large mana store," Rush stated.

"**That's all because of me!" Naruto heard a voice inside of him say causing him to** **stop still.**

"Did you here that?" Naruto asked Rush who just shook his head.

"**Only you can here me baka… and as you should know I'm inside you," the voice said again causing Naruto to scratch his head.**

"Ok this is just weird," Naruto said as he looked around.

"**Fine we'll just have a face to face talk," the voice inside of him said before Naruto passed out while Rush was holding onto his arm. **

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"**We're in your mind… and I've been living in here for 12 years," Naruto heard a giant fox say behind huge bars. **

"Who are you?" Naruto asked causing the giant fox to growl.

"**Bah… didn't you just read that you had me The Great Kyuubi inside of you?" Kyuubi asked as she started to get annoyed. **

"Kyuubi… who was that again?" Naruto asked causing Kyuubi to facefault.

"**Haven't you paid attention in class… oh wait you didn't… oh well all you just need to know for now I'm inside of you," Kyuubi said as she lied down on her paws.**

"Are you always so big?" Naruto asked.

"**I guess this form is too big for a mortal like you… oh well I guess I'll show you my other form," Kyuubi said as she started to shrink in size before she turned into a human. She seemed to be around 18 years old in a red white kimono. She was about 5ft 7in with a DDcup. Her hair was red and waist length, as for her eyes they were a bright green.**

"Are you going to gawk at me all day?" Kyuubi asked causing Naruto to turn away while blushing.

"Sorry…" Naruto said as he stared at the ground.

"Well anyway I heard from outside conversations that you are in another world… as I heard from the wolf also you'll be training. So I decided being the great Kyuubi I would help you train," Kyuubi said as she stood prideful.

"That's so cool!!!! A new world and 2 great sensei's this is the best day for me ever," Naruto said.

"Well you should go back to your body now because I think Rush is worried about you," Kyuubi said as Naruto started to disappear.

"Thank's Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said as he disappeared.

"Heh… Kyuubi-chan I haven't been called that since… I was with my parents," Kyuubi said as a light blush appeared on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto… Naruto are you alright?" Naruto heard Rush say as he came to.

"Yeah I'm fine… I'm just meeting everyone close to me," Naruto said confusing Rush.

"Who?" Rush asked.

"Just another sensei," Naruto said before turning to Rush. "So when do we start training?" Naruto asked.

"Let's start now, Dimension Arm: Training Zone,"(2) Rush said as a door appeared beneath both of them sending both of them to another area.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked up to see a distorted sky. Around him were just mountains and seemingly nothing else.

"This is a sub dimension that I have. Here time will pass slower then when we were in world outside, perfect for training," Rush said as he walked up to Naruto. "First we'll start with basic warm-ups, first 1000 push-ups then 1000 sit-ups then keep on running across the mountains until you reach here again," Rush said causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

"I can't do that!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry we have all the time we need," Rush said as he sat down. "Summon me when you're done… just do what you did before to summon me," Rush said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, in his place the chain from before.

"Sadistic training bastards," Naruto shouted as he started to do the warm-up.

"**It's all for your good," Naruto heard Kyuubi say.**

"Maybe I can skip a few…" Naruto began to say.

"**No, if you do I'll put your body in excruciating pain," Kyuubi said as she smirked in her cage.**

"As if," Naruto said as he stopped his push-ups.

"**All right, but you asked for it," Kyuubi said as she sent some of her chakra through Naruto's system causing some pain. **

"All right, I'm doing it," Naruto said as he quickly resumed his push-ups.

"**That's better boy," **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 HOURS LATER

"My body… I can't move," Naruto said as he finished his last mountain run.

"**Heh I see you finished your first ever real warm-up," Kyuubi said as she leaned on the bars of her cage.**

"Yeah… but if that's a warm-up what's next?" Naruto asked as he slowly started to feel better.

"**Might as well summon Rush to see… I'm a bit curious also what's in store for us in this new world," Kyuubi said as she started to let her curiosity get the better of her. **

"Should I lift my arm and summon Rush... I'm not sure it's a good," Naruto began only to be stopped by a burst of chakra from Kyuubi.

"Gahh I'm doing it, I'm doing it… let's see," Naruto said as he weakly stood up and took the chain out and shouted "Guardian Arm: Rush," Naruto shouted while channeling something other then chakra into the chain as he did before.

"Hmm… you must be a natural at Arm's," Rush said as he appeared in his human form in front of Naruto.

"Heh thanks," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway I guess I should explain the weapons we use in Mar heaven," Rush said as he took off 2 rings, 1 bracelet with a silver circle on it, and a weird skull necklace. "Although I don't have all the types of Arm's this should do enough for an explaination," Rush said as he motioned for Naruto to sit down.

"What do you mean by different types of Arms?" Naruto asked in clearly confused.

"Well as you know I'm an Arm… to be exact a Guardian Arm. Guardian Arm's summon a guardian of some sort to help you in combat. Normally you can't move too much when you summon a guardian. Then there's the dimension Arms. You've seen Gate Keeper clown and also you've seen this one in action Wind Cutter," Rush said as he showed Naruto a ring which was shaped in a normal way with a white crystal in the middle.

"Do all Arm's have different shapes?" Naruto asked as he noticed the subtle differences.

"Yes… no two Arm's ever tend to be the same," Rush said as he continued with the explanation. "As I saying before Dimension Arm's can do two actions that I know so far. One is to transport someone or something to another place. The second is to use wind attacks," Rush said as he put on the ring. "Dimension Arm: Wind Cutter," Rush shouted causing a blade of wind to come out from the ring and cut a bit of Naruto's hair.

"Hey don't do that," Naruto said as he looked at the part of hair that was cut.

"Well now onto another type of Arm… hmm which one to explain," Rush said a he stared at the other ring, rhombus, and the skull necklace.

"How about that one," Naruto said as he pointed to the necklace.

"Darkness Arm: Nerve Chill, An Arm that I don't like to use that often… it causes the one affected to slowly lose control of their nerves and eventually stop moving… although such arm's don't come without a consequence. Whenever the affect of the Arm is on I can't move for 1 hour leaving me seriously open and defenseless… only to use on 1 on 1 duels," Rush said as he put the Arm away. "Almost all Darkness arms have a negative consequence on the owner as they do on the one targeted," Rush said as he explained to Naruto.

"Scary… so have you ever used that Arm?" Naruto asked as Rush put the necklace on again.

"Twice… the 2nd time I used it I almost got destroyed," Rush said shocking Naruto a bit. "Well moving on this Moon shaped bracelet is my own personal Weapon Arm. A Weapon Arm is just like a normal weapon which can be summoned out at a battle. As you saw before my moon shard Arm's can be used offensively and defensively not many arm's do that," Rush said as Naruto remembered the battle with Mizuki and the use of the arm.

"Cool," Naruto said as he tried to touch the arm.

"No touching for now…" Rush said a he put the ring back on. "Finally this other ring is one of the Nature Arm's I have on. Nature Arm's can allow the user to attack with one of the elements or strengthen you up," Rush said as he put the ring back on. "As for how to use the Arm's you got a pretty good sense on how to… just use your mana force and channel it to your Arm…" Rush said.

"Ok… chakra and mana so confusing," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Don't worry… as for now we'll just try to start you off one the Hirashin since we have not other Arms… although it should take you a long time to master it," Rush began to explain only to notice Naruto not by him anymore.

"This arm is hard to use," Naruto said as he tried activated activating the Hirashin again.

'That kid…' Rush thought as he saw Naruto move a bit faster then normal 10 meters in front of him. 'Just like Minato,' Rush thought as he saw Naruto attempt to use Hirashin again.

"Gahh this thing is tiring me out too much," Naruto said as he fell down flat on his back.

"**You tried hard… although how did you know how to use an Arm in the first place?" Naruto heard Kyuubi ask.**

'I don't know… I just have this feeling for some odd reason,' Naruto thought as he lifted the Hirashin above his face.

"**Hmm… let me check your chakra system for you while you practice… I might find something," Kyuubi said as she waited.**

"Alright time to go again," Naruto said as he put Hirashin back on. "Dimension Arm: Hirashin," Naruto shouted as he moved forward a bit farther and faster this time, although he could still be seen from the naked eye.

"**Strange… truly strange…" Naruto heard Kyuubi say. **

'What's strange?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**Well I found something else in your chakra system other then chakra… it might be what Rush said… mana," Kyuubi said as she scratched her head. **

'Is that bad?' Naruto thought.

"**Well it might explain why you couldn't do bunshin… because of your high chakra stores and this weird source which messes up your ninjutsu… that must be why your Kage bunshin's didn't dispel from a hit from Iruka," Kyuubi said as she. **

"Interesting…" Naruto said as he noticed Rush stand next to him.

"Well… you're doing good so far why don't we take a break now?" Rush asked.

"No… not right now I feel like I can do some more," Naruto said as he used Hirashin again, only this time he went further and created a small red blur.

'That kid's going to be great,' Rush thought as he saw Naruto continue on practicing. "Guardian Arm: Floating Sprite," Rush shouted creating a small blue ball which floated in front of him. "I want you to find out what's been happening," Rush told the floating blue ball which disappeared. 'I wonder if Chess is acting up again?' Rush thought as he looked in Naruto's direction only to see him sleeping. "I guess he's been doing enough today," Rush thought as the sprite came back. "That was quick as always… report,"

"Phantom is still down and Chess is moving slowly… other then that this world is at peace for now… too peaceful," the sprite said.

"Good job," Rush said as he dismissed the sprite. "I guess I should go now as well," Rush said as he disappeared also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we learning here?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Well what I'll be teaching you today is chakra control… then you might be able to use that Hirashin Arm a bit better," Kyuubi said as she stood by the bars. **

"It's a bit weird to have a teacher on the other side of some bars," Naruto said as he looked over at Kyuubi in her feminine glory at the other side of the cage. Looking at her closely Naruto began to wonder why he even like Sakura.

"**Well since this is your mindscape you won't be doing the exercise physically… but you should be able to do it outside once you learn. To do it walk over to the bars for further instructions," Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto walk over to her. "Ok now I want you to focus your chakra to your feet then walk up the bars… but I wonder why did you walk so close to the cage where I can attack you?" Kyuubi asked.**

"Well… you seem nicer then any of the other villagers… besides why would a beautiful person like you be dangerous?" Naruto asked causing Kyuubi to blush a bit.

"**I see… real honest of you… well continue on with the exercise," Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto. 'You are definitely interesting… I just hope you stay this way so when I get out of this cage I can make you my mate… nobody in the demon world could have a will stronger then yours which didn't break under the pressure, besides if he's cute now I wonder what he'll be like when he's older,' Kyuubi thought as she saw Naruto fall down.**

"I did it and now I'm too tired," Naruto said as he fell down sleeping.

"**I guess I should congratulate you for finishing," Kyuubi said as she used her tails to pull Naruto in and put him in a comfortable position next to her. **

A/N: Well here's a new story by me and I'm sorry for not updating Craftknight. My mom got in the way of my typing so I can't type to the hours I usually do. Well this idea just happened to be in my head so I wrote about it.

1: Got the idea from the Guardian Arm puss in boots or something like that. It's Ginta's guardian in Phantoms match.

2: Decided to do the training gate dimension arm only a bit different.

Well as for Naruto in the other world I decided to put it 1 year before Ginta comes… I'm still not sure what I should do. I definitely will make Naruto go back to Konoha. Other ideas I have is to make Naruto meet with some of the main cast, or meet another OC… please give me ideas… maybe on other Arms I can make because I can't think of much creative ones… well. Pairings definitely he'll have Kyuubi but might add someone else tell me…. Well…

READ AND REVIEW…….


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal,"

"**Occasional Kyuubi,"**

"­Techniques/ Activate Arm,"

'Thinking,'

Disclaimer: I don own Naruto or Mar (put the two dots over the a) Heaven

"So we can finally get out of this stupid training gate?" Naruto asked as he stared up at the weird sky.

"You've been in here long enough… although only 5 months have passed outside it's been about 4 years in here…" Rush said as he lifted up an Arm. (Note I know the other training gate arm is 60 days but I'm setting this one to 10 days per day…. So don't screw me up or anything. Also I never saw Ginta change that much while in the training zone so Naruto will still be around 12 yearish…)

"So where are we going to go now?" Naruto asked as he saw Rush activate the Arm.

"We'll probably just go around and train some more. Being in this training area is too taxing for me and you," Rush said as he disappeared along with Naruto.

Outside.

"Actual grass amazing," Naruto says as he lies down on the field.

"Come on we had grass in the training zone also," Rush said as he looked around.

"True but that grass felt artificial and strange… besides there's an actual sky to look up to now," Naruto said as he pointed to the clouds.

"Bah let's just get going now… right now we're close to the thieves guild of Luberia… not a type you want to get close to with the Arm you have with you now," Rush said as he looked over at Naruto only to find him missing. "Great… mentally he should be 16 years old but he still acts like a child," Rush said as he followed after Naruto's scent.

With Naruto

"Hmm… where am I?" Naruto asked as he noticed he was no longer in a grassy plain but in a rugged mountain terrain.

"**Great can't you just obey a simple command for once?" Naruto heard Kyuubi say in his head.**

"Why should I… after all what point is there of not exploring by myself?" Naruto asked as he went deeper into the mountainous territory.

"**Jump back," Kyuubi suddenly yelled causing Naruto to obey.**

"See I follow orders," Naruto said as he saw a lightning bolt strike where he was.

"That's quite a rare arm you have there," a voice said coming from the rugged area around Naruto.

"What Arm are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"The one around your arm," the guy said before he jumped down with 4 others.

"Well Rush said this arm was custom made… although I don't see how you knew it was rare," Naruto said as he stared at the 5 before him. Apparently the one talking was their leader. He had on a bandana which covered most of his eyes with blond hair. On both hands were 2 rings 2 which seemed to match with each other.

"Well why don't you hand it over now. We have you surrounded," the guy said as he raised his left hand "Weapon Arm: Griffin Lance," the guy said causing one of the rings to turn into a lance.

"Can I at least get the name of the one attacking me?" Naruto asked as he got into a defensive stance.

"Nanashi, leader of the Luberia guild… now hand over that Arm or else we'll force you to," Nanashi said as the others around him pulled out swords and spears.

"I see… I guess I should spar to test out my skills," Naruto said as the flow of mana changed around him.

"Get him," Nanashi yelled as he charged at Naruto with his men.

"Idiots…" Naruto said as he waited for them to enter his range. "1 down," Naruto said as he grabbed the closet crony and threw him to the side of the area, slamming him into the mountain.

"Don't be so cocky boy," another one said as he used his lance to deliver short quick jabs at Naruto.

"I'm not being cocky," Naruto said as he defended himself both verbally and physically. "See," Naruto said as he caught the spear stopping the barrage of attacks. He then pulled the spear causing the owner to come straight at Naruto. "Take this," Naruto yelled punching the man straight down knocking him out.

"If we all attack him at once we should be able to corner him in this region," Nanashi said as he advanced.

"Hai," the remaining two cronies said as they charged at Naruto with weird looking swords.

"Take this," the two said as they continuously attacked forcing Naruto into a corner.

"We got you now, Nature Arm: Electric Eye," causing another lighting bolt stronger then before to strike Naruto. "Direct hit," Nanashi said as he smirked only to frown when in place of Naruto there was a human shaped log. "What happened, another Arm?" Nanashi asked as he looked around frantically.

"No it's a basic skill for a ninja," Naruto said as on the mountainous region on the side.

"How's he doing that?" one of the men asked while the others tried to shake off their shock.

"No matter we'll still take his arm," Nanashi said as he started to run up to Naruto, somehow managing not to fall down.

"Well… you should know I haven't even used my arm yet, so you should know you are outmatched," Naruto said as he jumped off the side. "Kaze no Yaiba," Naruto shouted causing a blade of wind to form slicing the two cronies at the bottom. "Don't worry I didn't hit any vitas so they should be alright," Naruto said as he looked at the furious expression on Nanashi's face.

"Anyone who hurts one of my Nakama should just die," Nanashi said as he jumped backwards landing behind Naruto. "Die," Nanashi said as he brought his spear down on Naruto.

"Dimension Arm: Hirashin," Naruto said disappearing and appearing behind Nanashi. "Look I didn't kill or seriously harm any of your Nakama so can you just drop it right now?" Naruto asked as Nanashi turned around. "Besides you were the one who started the fight," Naruto said as Nanashi calmed down.

"I guess I should judge a person's strength before attacking," Nanash said as he withdrew his spear into a ring again.

"Just don't attack me like that again…" Naruto said as he relaxed from his fighting form. "I'll be able to heal your men a bit but I'm not at a master's level at healing so don't expect complete healing," Naruto said as he went over to the two men he hit with Kaze no yaiba.

"You have a healing arm also?" Nanashi asked as he went over to Naruto.

"Well… no but I still can do this," Naruto said as his hand glowed a bright green color, visibly healing the wounds on the men.

"How?" Nanashi asked as he looked at what Naruto did with his mouth dropping low, almost touching the ground.

"Healing ninjutsu… a trade secrete," Naruto said peaking Nanashi's curiosity even more.

"Can anyone learn it?" Nanashi asked a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe," Naruto said as he put on a foxy smile.

"Gah just tell me… if I learned a technique like that or how you walked on the walls it would help protect my guild more," Nanashi said as Naruto stood up finished. "Hey how about I invite you to my place… I'll get you something to drink over there,"

"I won't teach you my techniques but I accept your offer," Naruto said as he suddenly jumped up in the air.

"Not fast enough Naruto," Naruto heard Rush say before he was punched straight into the ground.

"Gah…" Naruto said before he blacked out.

"Who are you?" Nanashi asked as he put himself in a defensive stance.

"Huh me? I'm this guy's Guardian. Now the question is who are you?" Rush asked as he picked up Naruto and put him on his shoulder.

"Nanashi leader of the Luberia guild… I just recently invited him over to my guild for a drink," Nanashi said as he stared at Rush.

"I guess he could relax a bit. Show me the way Nanashi," Rush said as the other cronies started to wake up.

"Ok mister…" Nanashi said.

"Rush," Rush said, "now pick up the pace," Rush said.

"I can see why your names Rush," Nanashi said silently as he started to walk back to his guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see the guild of Luberia still attacks wanderers for their arms," Rush said as he sat at a table with Nanashi.

"Hey we're thieves so we have to live up to our reputation," Nanashi said as he took a swing from a cup of what seemed to be an alcoholic drink.

"As a leader shouldn't you stay away from alcohol?" Rush asked as he just looked at the drink in front of him.

"Bah can't a guy relax?" Nanashi slurred his question as he the alcohol started to get to him.

"Why do people even like drinks like this?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the drink in front of him also.

"It loosens you up and it makes you feel good," Nanashi slurred as his face had a red blush on it.

"Ah captain I think you should stop drinking," one of the men said as he looked at Nanashi start to loose his hand eye coordination.

"Aw what are you talking about me and these guys are having a great time see?" Nanashi said as he stood up and started to walk in a drunken stupor towards Naruto.

"Wow…" Naruto just said as he saw Nanashi walk closer to him.

"Here drink up Naruto," Nanashi said as he grabbed Naruto and his drink.

"No it's ok," Naruto said as he struggled to get out of Nanashi's grasp.

"No I insist," Nanashi said a he pushed the cup of beer into Naruto's face.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he suddenly felt really dizzy, "Oh look pretty stars," Naruto said as he weakly grabbed onto Nanashi's shoulder.

"See I told yah it makes you feel good," Nanashi said as the two walked around the area.

"Underage drinking… how… I don't even know what to say of it," Rush said as he stared at the two who were causing a ruckus.

"A person who matches the captain's drunken stupor… how scary," another man said as he saw the two start brawling each other. "Make them stop," the guy said as he suddenly realized that half the place started to get destroyed because of the two.

"Bah so much people yelling hurts my head," Naruto said as he punched the nearest person who came to him.

"I agree… I wonder where the two get their energy from?" another man said as he ducked from a man thrown his way.

"Anyway I hope you two can stop them because I'm going to catch some ZZZ's," Rush said as he leaned back on his chair and pulled his bamboo hat over his eyes.

"Ahhh that was my leg," another man screamed as Naruto bit into his leg.

"They've gone crazy bring them down quick!!!" another man screamed as everyone threw themselves onto Naruto and Nanashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww what a headache," Naruto said as he woke up in a messed up area. Chairs and tables were broken while human bodies laid scattered around everywhere.

"What happened?" Nanashi asked as he too woke up.

"I don't know… after you forced some of that stuff down my neck I blacked out," Naruto said as he rubbed his head some more. "It feels as if someone threw themselves on me," Naruto said as he looked around some more.

"Hmm… De ja vu?" Nanashi asked as he looked at his members sleeping with worried looks on their faces.

"That was a great nap," Rush said as he woke up to see the two trouble makers awake with most of the guild in shambles.

"So Rush what should we do now?" Naruto asked as he slowly stood up holding his head.

"First get Kyuubi to heal that headache of yours… then we'll continue exploring Mar heaven for now," Rush said as he stood up.

"Hey before you go I'll give you something for troubling you," Nanashi said as he went to a room. "Here you go," Nanashi said as he brought back a necklace which seemed to be like water. Constantly moving with little air bubbles in it.

"What kind of Arm is that?" Naruto asked as he touched it.

"A special one which I can't seem to use… besides I'm not water user I'm a lightning user," Nanashi said as he gave Naruto the necklace. "It's a Nature Arm called Water Ring. Using it you should be able to create water circles which can either restrict movement or be used to attack," Nanashi explained.

"Cool," Naruto said as he put the cool metal around his neck.

"Another Arm for your arsenal… a nature one at that," Rush said as he observed the Arm.

"I hope I see you again Naruto," Nanashi said as he put his hand out.

"Sure thing Nanashi," Naruto said as he shook his hand. "See ya," Naruto said as Hirashin glowed before Naruto disappeared.

"That's sure one amazing Arm," Nanashi said as he turned back to the guild. "Now what to do about this mess," Nanashi said as he looked at the mess in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we now?" Naruto asked as he stood upside down on a tree branch.

"Hmm… some kind of forest I think," Rush said as he looked around.

"I know that…" Naruto said as he jumped off from the branch and landed on the ground. "But where is this forest?" Naruto asked out loud.

"It's in the middle continent next to a town called Ridge(1)," a girls voice said from somewhere in the woods.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Don't know and don't care… I'm out of energy," Rush said as he turned into his arm form.

"Don't leave me alone with this creepy voice," Naruto said as he picked up the chain.

"Creepy… I take offense to that," the girl's voice said again a bit irritated.

"Creepy!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran away from where he thought the voice was coming from.

"Idiot," the voice shouted as Naruto felt something hit his face forcing him to the ground.

"Ow," Naruto said as he rubbed his face and looked around for the suspect who kicked him.

"That's what you get for calling me creepy," a girl with green hair said in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me I'm Mina now who are you and what are you doing in my forest?" the girl asked as she let Naruto stand up.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said as he got a better look at her. She seemed to be his height and his age. She had on a green t-shirt and green jeans which matched with her green hair. "And what do you mean by your forest?" Naruto asked as he stood up rubbing his face.

"As in I created this forest with my magic power and it's mine to protect," the girl said as she glared daggers at Naruto.

"Sorry… I just used one of my arms to travel a distance and ended up here… this world keeps on giving me new surprises," Naruto said the last part under his breath as he assessed the situation in his mind.

"So what are you doing in my forest and how did you even get in?" Mina asked again.

"I told you I used my arm to travel but ended up in here… as for what I'm doing in this forest you could say I'm looking for the exit," Naruto said as he looked around some more.

"If that's so I'll lead you out of here," the girl said as she led Naruto some place.

"Just wondering why are you here alone?" Naruto asked as the two traveled.

"… I just have something in me," Mina said as she continued walking.

"Something inside of you? What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he felt he could relate to her.

"…" Mina remained silent as she continued walking.

"It's just that I feel that we can relate after all I have something inside of me also," Naruto said making the girl stop in her steps.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Mina asked as she turned to face Naruto.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you if you won't tell me," Naruto said as he pressured her a bit.

"… fine I'll tell you. You see I'm not from this world… the world I was from previously had beasts roaming it with people who attacked not with Arms but with another force called Chakra," Mina said making Naruto just stare at her.

"Where does people who could use that force mainly called Ninja?" Naruto asked making Mina stare at Naruto this time.

"Yes… how do you know?" the girl asked.

"Just continue your story and then I'll tell you at the end," Naruto said causing Mina to continue.

"I lived in a village called Konoha with the first Hokage being my fater," Mina said causing Naruto to just stare at her some more. "It was when I was 6 years old when a demon attacked me. I tried to defend myself but the demon was too strong and I ended up serverly injured. Although I did damage the demon enough it entered my body to recover but for some reason stayed trapped. The demon didn't like that and used most of it's power which escaped from me. The result was a tear in what seems to be space and time sending me here. When the people saw me they tried to help me but the demon's power somehow influenced me and caused me to kill some of the people. Ever since then some how word spread of me and I've been exploring until I found an arm which worked perfectly with my bloodline. The result is this forest in which you are in," Mina explained in a long story which surprisingly Naruto understood a bit.

"What kind of demon is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a kitsune demon that's what she said," Mina said shocking Naruto some more.

"Kitsune… can you talk to her?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Mina. "Can you ask her if she knows about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked only to see a black aura come from Mina.

"Ahh run away she's about to come out," Mina said quickly holding her head.

"Who's coming out?" Naruto asked only to receive more screaming before a tall women with black hair stood in front of Naruto. The surprising thing was that the women had fox ears and 9 fox tails waving behind her.

"How do you know of Kyuubi?" the women asked as one of her tails held Naruto down. 

"Please don't hurt him Luna," Mina said weakly as she struggled to stay standing.

"Shut up I need to get some information out of him," Luna said as she brought him closer. "So how do you know of Kyuubi?" the women asked again her, tails squeezing Naruto.

"As to how I know her she's inside of me so stop hurting me," Naruto said only it caused the women to squeeze him tighter.

"You're telling me my little sister is inside of you? Then I guess I can do this," the girl said as she sent some of her energy into Naruto causing some more pain for Naruto.

"Onee-chan?" Naruto heard Kyuubi say as she appeared out side of Naruto in her human form.

"Kyuubi? How did you get sealed into this kid?" Luna asked as she picked up Naruto even higher.

"Ah Nee-chan don't hurt him," Kyuubi said as she defended Naruto.

"Why if I kill him now you should be able to get free… unlike me whos stuck with this girl," Luna said as she squeezed Naruto even tighter.

"Just stop it… I decided for this male to be my Mate so stop it!!!" Kyuubi yelled as she had a furious blush on her face while her red aura seemed to match her sisters.

"Oh you seemed to have gotten stronger little sister," Luna said a she put Naruto behind her and flared up her aura some more.

"You've been gone for over 50 years(2) so what do you expect," Kyuubi asked getting a confused look from her sister.

"50 years that can't be," Luna said as she stared at Kyuubi.

"It's true and I've taken up the title as the new nine tailed fox," Kyuubi said as she fanned out her tails behind her.

"I see you've gotten stronger and are serious… what do you see in a man like this?" Luna asked as she pulled Naruto closer to her face.

"Get away from my man!" Kyuubi yelled as she hit Luna with one of her tails knocking Naruto out of her grasp.

"You dare hit your own sister? I guess I'll have to show you who the true 9 tails is," Luna said a she fanned out her tails and prepared to strike.

"Take this," Kyuubi yelled as she threw out a blast of chakra at Luna while Luna did the same.

"Stop," Naruto said as he saw the two blasts connect.

"I'll win for my mate!" Kyuubi yelled causing the blast to get stronger.

"Gah," Luna let out as she saw the blast come at her.

"Stop fighting," Naruto said as he ran in front of the blast taking it full.

"NARUTO!!!" Kyuubi yelled as she ran towards where Naruto was hit.

'That human protected me, why would he even if I hurt him?' Luna thought as she saw Kyuubi fretting over Naruto's limp form.

"Naruto? Naruto are you alright?" Kyuubi said a she shook Naruto carefully.

"Why am I your mate all of a sudden?" Naruto asked weakly before he passed out.

"You're alright that's good," Kyuubi said as she hugged Naruto.

"Neh Kyuubi why do you care for this man so much?" Luna asked as she looked at Naruto wryly.

"He doesn't hate me to a degree and he's just so cute… besides being with this kid for 4 can really attach you to him," Kyuubi said as she gently picked Naruto up. "Is there any place to rest?" Kyuubi asked as she looked at her sister and her container.

"There should be… Mina can you do it?" Luna asked as she looked at Mina.

"Sure…" Mina said as she lifted her hands and the trees seemed to move until a giant house was in front of them.

"Let him rest here he should get better," Mina said as she tried to take Naruto from Kyuubi only to be refused.

"I'll stay with him," Kyuubi said as she gently laid him down in the house.

"You know Kyuubi I guess I should say I'm proud of you for becoming this strong," Luna said as she appeared next to Kyuubi.

"Thanks… nee-chan… but when you were gone I had to get stronger on my own so nobody else would overtake our family place in the demon world. I'm just glad to know that you're alive," Kyuubi said as she looked at her sister from her place.

"But you know if you're not careful I might steal your man from you…" Luna said shocking Kyuubi some more. "Just to tell you Mina also feels attracted to him because their situations are so similar… so consider your self not the only one running for Naruto's heart.

"How unfair! Naruto's mine and mine alone!!!" Kyuubi shouted only to see Luna next to Naruto.

"He sure is cute," Luna said as she wrapped a tail around him.

"Ahh get away from him," Kyuubi said as she tried to push Luna away only to find her escaping with Naruto.

"I won't let you escape," Kyuubi said as she chased after her sister and Naruto's limp form dangling from Luna's tails.

"Steal," Mina said as the wood below Luna sank down and she took Naruto into the floorboards disappearing.

"Ahhh why is everyone after my man?" Kyuubi asked as she searched around.

In another part of the house.

"Hehehehe Naruto is mine and mine alone," Mina shouted as she watched Naruto sleep.

Next day.

"Why is my body so sore?" Naruto asked as he woke up only to find 3 women sleeping around him. "I have a feeling my life is going to be stranger," Naruto said as he saw the 3 girls start to wake up.

A/n: I thought I would make this story a bit more interesting by adding the elements at the end of the story. Also as you saw Naruto received his fist Nature arm from Nanashi which they will meet again in the war games. As for everyone else I might have them meet at a later time. Right now I'm planning on making this a harem but will it be bad to have the Kyuubi's sister in it? It might seem weird. As well as the 1st Hokage's daughter. Well right now I'm wondering if I should have time skip to the war games period or more exploring… well tell me what you guys think. As for the time I'm just putting it so I'm like the god of time and I don't need to be specific.

1: the story doesn't say a lot of names so I have to come up with some so don't be angry at my uncreative names.

2: I'm changing how time changes… twice.

Well READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal,"

"**Occasional Kyuubi,"**

"­Techniques/ Activate Arm,"

'Thinking,'

Disclaimer: I don own Naruto or Mar (put the two dots over the a) Heaven

"Where are we now?" Naruto asked as he looked around in the open area.

"Like I said before this forest is next to a town called Ridge… although most towns fear me this town is quite comfortable around me… thus they haven't moved anywhere," Mina said as she led Naruto and the others to the town.

"True… even when I come out most of the people there just stare at me not with fear… some even stare at me with lust," Luna said as she expressed her discomfort.

"How come they are not afraid of you?" Naruto asked as they neared the small town. "Most of the people in Konoha just stared at me and literally kicked me out of stores," Naruto said getting some killer intent from Mina and Luna.

"That's not even the tip of it. Every week a mob of villagers would come out and try to kill him. All because of what I did," Kyuubi said a bit saddened.

"That even was worse then what I went under," Mina said as her hands started to shake.

"If I was in him I would've just killed every single one of those bastards," Luna said as a bit of black aura escaped from her. "Besides what did you do to get sealed inside of Naruto and get hated so much?" Luna asked.

"Once I was a 9 tailed demon I decided to go out and search for you… although while searching for you I found your scent at Konoha. Excited I turned into my full demon form which surprised the people in his town. I tried to get away but ninja's kept on coming so I had no choice to defend myself. Although once I did more came and soon I found myself facing a giant frog. Before I knew it I was inside Naruto and have been for over 16 years… although right now he is 12," Kyuubi said seemingly getting tears from Luna and Mina.

"So sad," Luan and Mina both said as they both took out handkerchiefs to wipe their tears.

"We're here," Naruto said as they arrived at the first house on the outskirts of town.

"Ahh it's Luna-chan and Mina-chan!" somebody said before more and more people started to arrive.

"…didn't you say most people feared you two?" Naruto asked as the group was suddenly surrounded.

"That's why I said this town is comfortable with us… apparently it was because of what we did," Luna said as she suddenly felt a bit too invaded. "Let's just get some supplies and get going," Luna said as she jumped up into the air followed soon by the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does that always happen?" Naruto asked as they entered the bazaar.

"Well… it was at least 1 year after I came from Konoha when Chess was acting up. By then I had made quite a name for myself thanks to Luna over here," Mina said as Luna scratched her head. "Anyway by that time the war games were about to start and Chess tried to recruit me. When they did I was at this village which was already being terrorized by Chess. Obviously I rejected their offer to join chess and I beat every single one of the men who threatened this village. After that I created the forest that surrounded this town a bit protecting this town. Because of that though this village now sees me a hero and this happens," Mina said as a male appeared and tried to give her a flower.

"We already told you we're not interested," Luna said as she pulled Mina away from the guy.

"Really popular," Naruto said as he sensed most of the guys and some girls giving him glares.

"Ano… just wondering but what are you doing with Luna nee-chan and Mina nee-chan?" a little girl asked as she stopped Naruto.

"Well… I came here by accident and they're leading me and Kyuubi here out," Naruto said only to be stopped by Luna.

"We decided to follow this guy right here so we'll be leaving this area for a while… how long we don't know," Luna said receiving shocked looks from everyone.

"Ehhh you can't leave!!!" one the guys shouted s as they surrounded the group.

"Yeah you're are hero's a girl said this time.

"If you leave who'll protect us?" another girl said.

"I know you're leaving because of those two aren't you?" a guy said as he looked at Naruto.

"Why would you leave with a puny punk like him?" another guy asked as he stared at Naruto.

"Just pretend you didn't here that," Naruto kept on whispering to himself as the insults kept on coming.

"How about this if I beat him then you stay," a guy said as he put his hand to his necklace. "Weapon Arm: Disc Blades," the guy shouted causing the necklace to shine and be replaced by huge metal rings which were around his arms.

"Right we should help to, Weapon Arm: Elbow blades," another guy shouted causing long curved blades to extend from his elbows.

"Don't fight here take it to the town ring," a girl said showing the way there.

"Should I?" Naruto asked as he looked at the 3 girls.

"Just be sure not to harm them so much… if Kyuubi's right then you should actually go easy on them," Luna said.

"True… he did stand up to something stronger then you," Luna said as she walked to the ring.

"…I guess I don't have a choice," Naruto said as he followed everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's start," the guy with the disc blades said as he jumped up into the air and threw them at Naruto. The two rings came at Naruto at blinding speeds for most of the people around. "Got you," the guy said as the two rings were an inch away from Naruto.

"Really… I thought it would take forever for those rings to reach me," Naruto said as he disappeared from sight from the crowd.

"Nani where did he go?" the guy with the rings asked only to feel something hit him hard in the stomach.

"You're open," Naruto said as he pulled back his fist, jumping back to avoid a hit from the guy with the elbow blades.

"Shit he's too fast," the guy said as he helped the disc guy back up.

"Come on now, I'm not even warmed up," Naruto said in a taunting voice.

"I'll show you," the guy with the elbow blades said as he charged Naruto before disappearing as well.

"Hmm pretty fast," Naruto said as he looked around trying to find the guy.

"I got you," the guy said as he appeared behind Naruto and took a slash with his blades. "I actually hit him," the guy said as he saw Naruto slowly fall down. He was soon disappointed when he saw Naruto turn into a log.

"Kawarami," Naruto said while standing on his head.

"When did you?" the guy began to ask.

"You shouldn't ask question's like that when you're in such a dangerous position," Naruto said as he tightened his legs around his neck. "I should end this now," Naruto shouted as he leaned backwards taking the making the guy go backwards with him. Just as he was to land on his back Naruto put out his hand and did a handstand throwing the guy up with his momentum. "Nature Arm: Water Ring," Naruto shouted causing a blue ring to form Naruto's hand.

"What's he planning to do in that kind of position?" the guy with the ring arm asked as he saw his teammate thrown up into the air.

"My 2nd Arm, Hirashin," Naruto said as he disappeared and appeared above the thrown man. "Ensnare," Naruto shouted causing the water ring around him hand to shoot forward and trap the man. "That's the only skill I know with this new arm for now," Naruto said as he landed on his feet while the other landed on his back.

"Nice combo," Kyuubi shouted from the sidelines.

"That's his first time with that arm right?" Luna asked as she looked surprised a bit.

"Yup he got it yesterday," Kyuubi said.

"Amazing… even I couldn't adapt to my Arms that fast," Mina said as she looked amazed at the scene in front of her,

Back to the fight

"Hmph… I guess I'll have to get serious… Duplicate," the ring man shouted as the 2 rings started to multiply like crazy.

"This is getting interesting," Naruto said as he looked around at the floating rings.

"Converge," the guy shouted causing all the rings to surround Naruto before zoom towards him.

"Fast," Naruto said as he started to dodge the rings that tried to hit him. This lasted for 10 minutes with Naruto still dodging not even breaking a sweat.

'What's with this guy? If I keep this up my concentration will dull,' the ring man thought as he continued the barrage of the rings.

"This is getting old," Naruto said as he suddenly stopped moving as the rings still continued moving.

"Baka," the ring man said as the rings all headed towards Naruto.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu,"(I know this needs a fan lets just say Naruto can use it regularly… after all he trained for 4 years + with Kyuubi in ninjutsu) Naruto shouted causing the wind around him to blast the rings back.

"What kind of Arm was that?" the man asked as he looked at Naruto shocked.

"It wasn't an Arm, it was ninjutsu," Naruto said as he formed a cross seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto shouted creating 4 more of him.

"Nani!?!?! This has got to be a trick!" the man shouted while the people watching the fight could only gawk.

"Now you're going down," all five Naruto's said at the same time. "Let's go," all five said before they disappeared from plain sight.

"This is a trick," the guy with the ring arm kept on saying as he looked around for Naruto.

"The end," Naruto said as he kicked him up. "U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RENDAN," Naruto shouted as he hit the man up and then delivered a strong kick sending the man down. "My win," Naruto said as the 4 clones around him disappeared while the man landed, knocked out.

"That boy is strong," some people murmured as they went in to help the two men who were down.

"Amazing… now I know why the two hero's are following him," another person said as they saw Naruto go and meet with the others.

"We should get going… I have a feeling we're not alone… and I don't mean the people around us," Naruto said as he got a nod from Kyuubi.

"I agree… whoever it is, is pretty strong," Kyuubi said as she held onto Naruto's arm.

"So are you two really coming with us?" Naruto asked only to receive additional weight on his other arm.

"Of course we are… after all living in the same place is so dull," Luna said as she held onto Naruto's arm.

"Ah Onee-chan he's mine," Kyuubi said as she tried to pull Naruto away.

"Let's just get out of this area… I'll lead us out of here since we could get lost," Mina said as she formed a seal with her hands. "This way," Mina said as they walked past the crowd.

"Wait," Naruto heard one of the two guys he sparred say.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two ragged fighters.

"We have never been beaten before by anyone so this is just something for you to use to protect our two hero's some more," the ring man said as he threw 2 gloves at Naruto. "It's weapon Arm call White Flash it should match your Hirashin well," the man said as Naruto put the gloves on.

"Why give me something so powerful?" Naruto asked in a puzzled tone.

"Truth is that no one seems to be able to handle the speed because of the magic power and speed. The last person that used this was someone who looked like you a bit. We don't know where he is now but he just suddenly appeared in this town right before the war games," the man said causing Naruto to stop and put on a serious face. "Well anyway the effects should be like hitting from far away and forming some kind of blade from the gloves. Although for some reason nobody could emulate the effects," the man said causing Naruto to think some more.

"I see…" Naruto said as he looked at the gloves some more. 'another memento from my father,' Naruto thought.

"Let's go," Kyuubi said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and lead him towards Mina and Luna.

"Finally time to explore again," Mina said as they entered the forest and disappeared from sight.

From the skies.

"So that kid has at least 3 rare arms with him… maybe I should pay them a visit?" a girl on a broom said as she went towards the way they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're being followed by the same person as before," Naruto said as they exited the forest.

"True… and she's pretty strong," Kyuubi said as she suddenly got down in a defensive position.

"She comes," Luna said as her tails flared behind her.

"Who does she think she is?" Mina said as she plants started to grow where she stood.

"I see there's no point in hiding my presence," a girl said as she appeared in front of them, falling from the sky. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dorthy a witch… if you want to live hand over your arms," Dorthy said as she held out her hand.

"No," all 4 said simply causing Dorthy to fall down.

"Just hand over your Arm's and no one gets hurt," Dorthy said as she lifted her hands up.

"I'll take care of this," Mina said as she stepped forward.

"Resisting still… then take this," Dorthy said as she jumped back and activated an Arm. "Toto come out," Dorthy said as a rip appeared in the space above her before a huge wolf came out.

"What can I do for you master?" the wolf asked as it stared at the people in front of it's master.

"I want you to go and eat the girl over there," Dorthy said simply as she pointed as Mina.

"Hai," the wolf said as it bounded forward to Mina.

"Weapon Arm: Wood Hammer," Mina shouted as a giant wooden hammer appeared in her hands. "Take this!" Mina shouted as she brought the wooden hammer down missing Toto by inches.

"What kind of monstrous strength do you have?" Dorthy asked as she saw the crater made by strength of the girl.

"She sure is scary," Naruto said as he just stared at the crater.

"This is nothing," Luna said as she looked at the sight in front of her, "If that Dorthy girl doesn't do something quick then she's toast,"

"What did you teach her?" Kyuubi asked as she saw the sight.

"You'll see," Luna said as Toto charged at Mina again.

"Toto stop playing around and eat her," Dorthy said as she started to get agitated.

"Hai," Toto said as he picked up speed.

"I see you're picking up speed… not good enough, Nature Arm: Wood Tower," Mina said causing towers of trees to rise near Toto.

"Uh oh," Toto said as he was hit by a tower causing him to fly up into the air.

"Toto return… I guess I should attack," Dorthy said as she picked up Toto's arm form and charged at Mina.

"Not a good idea especially with all this wood beside you," Mina said as she started to form some hand seals.

"I don't see what good that would do," Dorthy said as she picked up her broom causing air to surround her.

"(Don't know Japanese much) Wood ensnare jutsu," Mina shouted as she finished her seals. From the trees that were around Dorthy had roots come out and restrict Dorthy's movements.

"How did that happen?" Dorthy asked as she let go of her broom causing the winds around her to die down.

"And that's checkmate," Mina said as she walked back to the group.

"Not done yet," Dorthy said as she struggled to move her fingers. "Weapon Arm: Ring Dagger," Dorthy shouted causing one of her rings to turn into a dagger. Grabbing the tip of the dagger she threw it upwards cutting some of the roots trapping her arms. "Zephyrus," Dorthy shouted as she grabbed hold of the broom. "Payback," Dorthy shouted as she cut the roots and trees around her with the wind created from the broom.

"I'll take care of this," Naruto calmly said as he stepped forward. "Kanashibari no Jutsu," Naruto shouted causing Dorthy to freeze momentarily. "Kaze no Yaiba," Naruto shouted as he disappeared from sight and appeared behind Dorthy.

"What did you do?" Dorthy asked before cut started to appear over her body.

"You should know, after all you control wind also," Naruto said as Dorthy passed out. "Now what should we do with her?" Naruto asked as he saw her form lying limp in front of him.

"Sadly if we just left her here she would probably be taken advantage from some pervert… although she did attack us," Kyuubi said as she stood next to Naruto.

"Well I'm against perverts so let's just help her until she can go on her own again," Luna said getting some agreement from Mina.

"Agreed… let's set up camp here, I don't think I can stay awake for today," Naruto said as he drowsily looked at in front of him.

"Fine," Mina said as she formed a seal with her hands causing the mansion from the forest to appear in front of them.

"I guess I used too much energy today," Naruto said as he started to fall backwards only to be caught by Kyuubi.

"Well he did enough today," Kyuubi said as she pulled him inside the house.

"Ah don't hog him by yourself," Luna said as she chased after her sister and Naruto.

"sigh I guess I have to take this girl in," Mina said as she dragged Dorthy into the house then chased after the other two girls to find Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" Dorthy asked as she looked around to find herself in some kind of house.

"I see you're awake," Dorthy heard a voice say before turning to it. There she saw the same blond from yesterday who had defeated her.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Dorthy asked as she reached for her broom only not to find it anywhere near her.

"Well you were injured from yesterdays fight so we thought we would help you recover, being the civil people we are," Naruto said as he moved over to her side. "A few more minutes and you should be all healed," Naruto said as his hands glowed a green color visibly healing the wounds from the battle.

"How did you do that? I saw no healing arm or anything," Dorthy said in amazement.

"Déjà vu…" Naruto said as he finished. "That's something you should ask Nanashi if you ever meet him," Naruto said as he pulled back his hand and walked to the door. "Your Arm's are by the cabinet next to you so you're welcome to leave anytime," Naruto said as he walked out.

"Thanks for the treatment I guess… just wondering how did you do those other techniques without any Arms?" Dorthy asked as her curiosity returned.

"That's a secrete," Naruto said as he left the room only to run screaming followed by three girls screaming for him to stop.

"What an interesting group," Dorthy said as she picked up her Arms and left the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what now?" Naruto asked as he exited the house while Mina made the house go down into the ground.

"Well… why don't we go look for some more Arms… there ought to be some in special areas or something," Mina said as she looked around.

"True… that's how you found your wood hammer," Luna said as she stretched a bit.

"Which way should we go?" Kyuubi asked as her ears went up.

"Wanna just jump again with Hirashin?" Naruto asked as he held up his arm.

"Sure why not," Kyuubi said as she held onto Naruto causing the other two to hold onto him as well.

"Dimension Arm: Hirashin," Naruto shouted causing all four to disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we now?" Naruto asked as he asked from the side of what seemed to be a castle.

"Don't know but seems like we're missing 2," Kyuubi said as she looked around.

"Did I screw up?" Naruto asked as he looked around for Mina and Luna.

"Oh well this is better for me, more time for me to spend with you," Kyuubi said as she suddenly disappeared.

'Out of energy?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"Well damn… I guess I do need my sister to keep me out of this blasted seal," Kyuubi said from behind her bars. "I could do it myself but it would cause extreme pain for both of us," Kyuubi said as she thought of another way out.

"Hey what are you doing there?" a guy asked Naruto. Naruto looked up to see a another person above him staring at Naruto from a window. The person looked a bit like Sasuke only his hair was pointed up just like Naruto's. Below his eye he had a weird pattern but all in all he seemed ok.

"I messed up one of my Arm's and ended up here," Naruto said as he looked down to see he was higher up then he had expected.

"Oh really… you're not with chess I can see that," the kid said as he stared at Naruto's ear. "But you're not with the cross guard either… so who are you?" the guy asked.

"Me? My name is Naruto and I don't belong to any organizations," Naruto said as he stared up at the guy. "Now who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The name's Alviss… as for who I'm with, I'm with the cross guard," Alviss said as Naruto recalled something about the cross guard in his dad's scroll. "Now can you get off that wall so we can question you?" Alviss said as more people started to appear next to Alviss.

"Sure if you can catch me… I want to see your potential first," Naruto said as he opened his arms and fell backwards.

"What is that guy crazy?" a person by the window asked as he saw Naruto slowly come closer to the ground.

"No he's planning something," Alviss said as he saw Naruto go into a ball position and start rolling backwards before landing on a roof. "Spread out and catch him," Alviss said as the other cross guard member's agreed and ran down the castle tower.

"What do you see there?" a man asked Alviss.

"Nothing much Alan sir only a kid with blond hair running from us," Alviss said.

"Oh really… blond hair you say," Alan said as he started to rub his chin. "I guess I'll go check this out also," Alan said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it on the window. 'Which one could it be?' Alan thought as he slowly went down the steps.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

"You gotta do better then that," Naruto said as he jumped from roof to roof dodging the cross guard members who were still chasing him.

"What's with this guy? He just keeps on running and jumping not even faltering… when will he reach his limit?" one member asked as he sat down panting heavily.

"Don't give up, he might help us if we catch him," another member said as he brought a ring up. "Weapon Arm: Mythril Spear," the man shouted causing a blue spear to appear next to him. "Take this," the man said as he threw the spear at Naruto who dodged it easily.

"Come on if this keeps up how are you going to defeat Chess which I heard so much about," Naruto said as he jumped onto another building and ran the opposite direction.

"Air hammer," Naruto heard causing him to jump backwards to avoid a blast of air directed to him.

"Oh ho someone with skill I see," Naruto said as he stared at the man in front of him. The man had white clothing mainly and had his hair put in a long ponytails a bit longer then his shoulder.

"Who are you little boy?" the man asked as he raised his hands ready to strike.

"Just someone enjoying this world," Naruto said as he prepared to jump away only to duck to dodge a hit from a pole.

"Why should we believe someone with skills such as yours?" Alviss asked as he readied his pole to strike.

"What you think I belong to chess or something?" Naruto asked getting two serious stares from the two. "Why would I belong to them? After all my dad fought them and now I have to avenge his humility," Naruto said causing Alan to drop his hand and put a fresh new cigarette in his mouth.

"Tell me who was your father?" Alan asked although he already knew the answer.

"Namikaze Minato," Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

end

Rush: hey why didn't I get a part in this chapter at all?

Me: Sorry… I just didn't feel you were needed.

Rush: oh so you're saying you don't want me in this story at all aren't you.

Me: no no just stay and you'll be introduced a lot in the next chapter… you'll be out the whole time while Kyuubi stays inside.

Rush: Really?!

Me: most likely.

Kyuubi: Hey what about me then?

Mina: yeah you sent me off to some weird place

Luna: I can't see my precious Naruto.

Me: now now you don't need to go kill me over it

All of them: Get him

ME: Noo get back noooooo.

Naruto: The author would just like to say a few A/n's now

A/n: well sorry folks for not updating often I just got lazy. As for some other things… I was thinking about starting another story… Ah stop it I know I should stick to my stories such as Naruto a craftknight and this one but I get new ideas each day… besides I don't get much reviews so if I keep on writing something I'm bound to hit gold someday. As for some things… I decided to do 1 or 2 more chapters of exploring before the war games… the pairings will most likely be a harem but I don't think I can add any Mar characters other then Oc's if I do make another one tell me what you guys want from 1. a chess piece Oc 2. A cross piece Oc 3. both of them. 4. none of them. Well now as I said before the times I've changed them twice so don't go blabbing and flaming me about them… and I do read my reviews and I don't want to be killed hehehe.

Well READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
